bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Scarly/Fan Fiction - I Trust You
Chapter 1 So It Begins... As I sat on the steps outside the girls dorm, I realised that it would be difficult to make friends in this school. I'm not sure if it was the woman that 'welcomed' me at the gates swooning over the headmaster or the fact that none of the other students noticed me at all; isn't the news of a new student exciting? The headmaster's speech about keeping my nose clean didn't perk me up either. I think the highlight of my arrival was when I went to collect my uniform and the man took one look at me and said "Nerd." Then gave me a green sweater vest. I never thought for one second that I would automatically fit in, after all I did start during the winter term, but I'd hoped that someone would speak to me. I tucked my ginger hair behind my ears, then I pushed my glasses up my nose and stood up. It was time for class and I shouldn't be late on my first day. There was a few boys around wearing white shirts they seemed to be bullies of some kind. I didn't realise this by their appearance, what made me realise was that they where surrounding a blonde haired girl with pink glasses on, and were trying to bully her into doing their home work. "I will not do your homework for you, but I will help you.." she whined. A ginger haired boy shoved her. "You like to study, Nerd, so you can do it for me!" He practically yelled in her face - well he would if she wasn't covering her face with her hands. His voice was very hoarse; I was tempted to offer him a cough drop, but he might start victimising me instead of the other girl. I wanted to say something to help her but I was too afraid, so I hurried to class. I didn't want to get in trouble with the prefects. That wouldn't look good if I got in trouble before my day began. First lesson was biology; the teacher was creepy, not in a perverted way, he had a voice that sounded like a villain from a horror movie. Biology wasn't my strong point, it made me sick to my stomach just to look at a cut open animal. The boy sat next to me didn't seem phased by it, he cut it open before I could pick up the magnifying glass to examine the frog. He was kind of stocky and had a ginger buzzcut, he looked kind of tough. I looked at his frog, I could see it's heart and everything. I felt sick, I could feel the colour draining out of my face. Oh no, I was going to be sick. I ran out of the classroom without asking for permission, I didn't have time. I just about made it to the bathroom, it wasn't until I had puked my breakfast up and emerged from the cubicle that I realised I'd gone into the boy's toilets by mistake. I was happy to know that no one saw me. ... At least I didn't throw up during my next class, it was music. Not one of my best subjects, but better than biology. After class I walked down stairs to the canteen, I was very hungry and hoped they served something good for dinner. Judging by what I had for breakfast and lunch, I seriously doubted it. The girl I saw this morning was stood holding a brown paper bag - I'm assuming it had a sandwich or something in it. I walked over to her, as I was about to speak to her my voice abandoned me. She turned and smiled at me, she had a kind face. "Hello, you are the new girl," she said. "Yes... I'm Sophie.." I mumbled. My cheeks had started to glow pink, I wasn't good at talking to new people. I didn't even have any friends at my old school. "I'm Beatrice. Nice to meet you," she said. ''"Would all students please go to the auditorium, no exceptions. Yes, Mr Hopkins, I'm talking about you." ''It was the woman that 'welcomed' me, Miss Danvers, talking over the intercom. "What's going on...?" I asked Beatrice. "I'm not sure, must be something important. They don't do this often." I walked to the auditorium with Beatrice, there wasn't a large amount of students compared to my old school. But there was certainly more boys than girls. Beatrice had to go sit with her friends - surprisingly all of them were boys, none of them looked athletic. As I looked around the auditorium, I could tell who was in what group just by looking at them. They were no different from the cliques in my old school. Near the back was a group wearing leather jackets and grease in their hair, they had that 'rebelious' act. They most be some kind of greaser clique. The kids that didn't look to pleased to be in this auditorium let alone near the greaser kids, they must be the well off rich kids. They were very well dressed, wearing sweaters that were pastel blue. There was Beatrice and her friends, they were all wearing green sweaters, they must be the intelligent group or Nerds - as that man called me yesterday. Near them were a bunch of athletic boys and a girl in a cheerleader uniform, they must be the Jocks. Then the boys in the white shirts, they were bullies of some kind, that ginger boy's behaviour towards Beatrice proved this. Then there were the kids that were wearing the normal uniform, not trying to catch anyone from the clique's eye. Sat alone slightly away from the others was that stocky ginger haired boy - by the look on his face he wasn't happy to be there. Next to him was a ginger haired girl with a white shirt, she had a look of total boredom on her face. Next to her was this boy with brown hair, at first I assumed he was a small child, but when I looked again he had a head boy badge on his sweater vest. But, I did not have a place in this school yet. Category:Blog posts